1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular alternating current generator (alternator) mounted on a passenger car, a truck, and the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a vehicular alternating current generator mounted on a passenger car, a truck, and the like, there is, for example, an invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 09-019111. The vehicular alternating current generator has a brush peripheral structure that improves hermeticity of space surrounding slip rings by covering a surrounding area of a sliding surface between brushes and the slip rings. In the brush peripheral structure, under an assumption that water infiltrates an opening section provided on a sealing cap, the infiltrating water is drained through use of a conductive groove.
In the brush peripheral structure disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 9-19111, when an amount of water infiltrating the opening section provided on the sealing cap is too large, draining may be too slow. A problem occurs in that water resistance is insufficient in the surrounding area of the slip rings.